demigods_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Max Gonzalez
A demigod that lives in a camp for half-bloods, he also joins his friends for epic adventures. 'Summary' Max Gonzalez is a 12-year old boy who lives in Camp Half-Blood in Long Island, New York. His godly parent is Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategie. Even though there is a Athena Cabin in camp, he chooses not to live in it due to his "abnormalities" and decided to make a cabin of his own in the forest part of camp. His "abnormalities" are having wolf ears and a wolf tail; and, also, being able to turn into animals. Due to these abnormalities, unalike most children of Athena, he is not that wise and acts really childish, this has caused him to be made fun of by the other Athena campers who find him different. Early Life Max was born on August 8th, 2000 in Albany, New York. After being born, Athena then went back to Olympus. Charlie then met another woman and married her, having her as Max's step-mom. At the age of four, after falling off the balcony of his house and waiting outside for his step-mom to come back with the first-aid kit, the wolf god Lycaon appeared and walked up towards Max. Lycaon then grabbed Max's hand trying to force him into becoming one of his minions; but, he failed since Max's dad came outside. Lycaon then disappeared without a trace, leaving Max to pass out, only to wake up in the morning with wolf ears and a wolf tail and being able to turn into animals. At the age of five, Max then started kindergarten. Since he wasn't used to talking to kids his age and because of his "abnormalities", he was really shy and timid. After a few weeks later, there was a Show-and-Tell activity in his class. Max was gonna show his magician hat and cape to everybody in his class. But, he accidently tripped on his magician's cape and fell down. The class then started to laugh at him and he then turned into a puppy whimpering with tears in his eyes, hiding in his hat. After his teacher saw him turn into a puppy, she then called the police and principal, which Max got expelled afterwards. He then was homeschooled by his dad for several months until his 6th birthday when his dad and his step-mom disappeared. Max felt abandoned and ran away from home. Max then lived on the streets until he was nine, which was when he first came to camp. 'Personality' Max is a shy and timid boy, due to him being not used to interacting with a lot of people. But, most of the time, he's happy and smiling his heart out. Like most demigods Max also has ADHD, a defeciency that makes him more hyper and distracted by a normal persons standereds, his ADHD has also helped him out in situations aswell. 'Powers and Abilities' Below is a list of the powers and abilities Max has: • Shapeshift into animals- Due to him being cursed by Lycaon, he has the ability to turn into any animal at will. • Able to talk to animals- Due to him being cursed by Lycaon, he has the ability to talk to animals. Relationships Jason SkateWolf Jason is one of Max's best friends and one of the first campers he met at camp. Even though his jokes are a bit stupid and cheesey, he still like's his upbeat personality and his goal to save people. Jake Kingston Jake is one of Max's best friends. Even though they haven't interacted as much, Jake does give good and inspiration advice to him at times. Brian Holtz Brian is one of Max's best friends and one of the first campers he met at camp. Even though Brian is his half-brother, they still have a close brotherly-bond to each other. Fun Facts #Max's favorite color is red. #Max loves to chew on bones. Jason jokes around and says that it's Max's drugs. #Max has the ability to turn into animals but he most oftenly turns into a puppy and a cat more than anything else. #Max wears glasses when he doesn't need to, max is in a permanent state where he has increased smell, hearing, taste, and vision. Max has the 20/20 but he is to attached too glasses to take them off. #Only humans are afraid of max, almost every demi-god finds it cool or awesome.